Unwanted
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: A best-selling book, a faked death, a real death, a foster home, a bookstore, a emo boy, and a teenage girl. How do these all tie in together? Well that's gonna be answered when you take a look into Clare Edwards' life.
1. Prologue

Unwanted

Summary- A best-selling book, a faked death, a real death, a emo boy, and a teenage girl. How do these all tie in together? Well that's gonna be answered when you take a look into Clare Edwards' life.

**September 9 **

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate my foster parents; they don't even care about me. Plain and simple. I know I live in a foster home and I can't demand complete attention but actually regarding my existence would be nice. I'm about to go to the bookstore so I guess this is the end of this diary entry. _

I slammed my diary shut and slid it back under my pillow. I considered myself normal, but I'm still treated like an outcast. You're probably wondering who I am. Well the answer is I am Clare Edwards. My mom died when I was 6 leaving me with my father who was in a car crash when I was 13. He didn't survive. I was put in this foster home, my personal hell. I'm now 15 and a sophomore at Degrassi. I'm a good kid no drugs, no sex, and I'd never let a single drop of alcohol pass my lips, it's the reason for both my parents deaths so I won't allow it. I slowly exited the house and let the cold Canadian air hit my face. I walked down the street letting my iPod blast in my ears. On the outside you probably could never guess my music taste. I love bands like Tokio Hotel, My Chemical Romance, and on occasion Black Veil Brides. I arrived at Down the Rabbit Hole, which is my favorite bookstore, my best friends' parents own it and it's themed after Alice in Wonderland.

"Hi Mrs. Bhandari," I greeted as I entered the store.

"Hi Clare," she returned, "Alli and Adam are shelving books if you want to see them."

"Naw I'm just looking for some new reading material," I responded before disappearing into the store.

"Any suggestions?" I asked Mrs. Torres who was working at the coffee bar. She and Mrs. Bhandari have owned this shop for as long as I can remember. Adam and Alli are my best friends.

"A new one came out it's called My Life in Color: The Complete Story. It's basically about a woman who faked her death," Mrs. Torres replied.

"Cool I'll check it out," I said picking up my chai tea and sliding off my stool.

"Stay safe girly," she said before turning around. She always says that to me I never found out why but she does.

"I will don't let Adam and Drew drive you insane," I responded.

I began looking for the book Audra had recommended and I ran into a boy.

"Oh sorry," I apologized not looking at the boy

"It's okay," he reassured. "I'm Eli by the way."

"I'm Clare," I replied looking up.

"So are you a fan of H. J. Edwin?" He asked gesturing to the book I was clutching.

"No today was the first day I've heard of her. You?" I responded.

"Nope just trying to make conversation," He answered with a smirk.

"Well I'd love to stay and converse but Mark will be angry if I'm not home before dinner," I stated.

"Oh do you go to Degrassi?" He questioned when I began leaving.

"Yes do you?" I answered.

"Starting Monday," he replied as I made my way outside.

"Cool" I said before waving goodbye.

**Authors Note- What'd y'all think? Keep it or trash it? I'm gonna post this now but I probably won't update for about two weeks because I'm going out of town again… so yeah. And this is also gonna be a bit of an ooc Clare so you have been warned. The fate of this story rests in your hands. To be or not to be? That is the question. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- There's no bigger FML moment then when you delete a chapter of a story without saving it…**

"Hi Imogen," I greeted when I entered my room.

"Hi Clare," she replied not looking up from her drawing. Imogen's my roommate and the only one I get along with. She's one year older than me.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked glancing at the book in my hands.

"My Life in Color, Mrs. Torres recommended it," I answered.

"Oh cool," she responded and began drawing again. I sat on my bed and began reading…

"_I just want to start out by saying I'm not proud of what I've done…" _the book started.

"Imogen, Clare time for dinner." Margret called up stairs.

"Coming," both me and Imogen chorused back as we made our ways down the stairs and into the dining room which was occupied by our foster parents and the ten other kids that lived here.

"Hello everybody," Mark greeted when everyone was seated "How was everybody's days?" He asked. At this the entire table turned into chaos.

"Mr. Julos assigned us a project on ancient Greece," Cherry and Lily exclaimed at the same time

"Lea asked Christian to the dance," Melanie blurted out

"Did not," Christian defended blushing furiously.

"Did too," Mel shot back. Me and Imogen glanced at each other as they continued arguing

"How was your day, Clare?" Margret asked smiling widely. Wait why was she asking me I never get attention.

"Good… I guess," pushing some food on my plate "you do you ask?" I then asked.

"A little birdie told us you were feeling a little left out," She answered before sliding my journal across the polished wooden table.

"What the Hell," I screamed "You read my diary? Who gave it to you? And why did you read it? That's an invasion of privacy," I accused loudly tears streaming down my face. They read it. They read my inner most thoughts. I was always an over-sensitive person and that was my way to deal and they read it.

"Calm down, Clare," Adrianne sneered. Adrianne along with Julie are the Novelli's daughters and they are both manipulative bitches.

"Yeah calm it, I simply miss recognized it for my book." Julie snapped

"You wouldn't now a book even if it slapped you in the face," Imogen threw back, "And how can you miss recognize it if it was under her pillow?" Imogen asked.

"Shut up Freak," Adrianne shot back

"I'm done," I yelled roughly pushing back my chair and running upstairs. I fell on my bed and cried. I heard the door open and soft footsteps enter the room "Go away," I mumbled into the sheets.

"I would if I could, but I can't because I live here." Imogen's voice spoke "I know you probably don't want to hear this but crying isn't going to help the damage is done. And punching Julie sixty-seven times in the face won't either." When I looked up I saw that Imogen had returned to the position on her bed and had begun drawing again. I decided to try to drown my thoughts by reading my book but that turned out to be mission impossible.

"I'm going to bed, Imo. Goodnight" I announced settling myself under the covers.

"Goodnight, Clarebear," She responded. I laid in bed thinking about stuff, mostly about the guy I sorta met at the bookstore. I can't wait to see him tomorrow. I let these thoughts swirl through my head as I drifted off to sleep.

O.o.O

"Hey Clare," Alli screamed across the parking lot whilst running and dodging cars.

"Any important reason for that suicide mission across the parking lot?" I asked when she had finally made it to my side.

"Hi Alli how are you? Great actually thanks for asking," Alli responded sarcastically.

"Hi," I said before continuing "So any reason? Other than that you have some sorta death wish."

"You know what they say. It's not a fashion statement it's a death wish," Alli joked about my musical preference.

"Okay so really what was so important?" I continued to question it was hard to get a straight answer out of Alli.

"Oh yeah well I think I like Drew and Adam hinted that he may like me too," She squealed.

"So you risked your life to tell me something I already knew," I stated.

"Wait what?" She questioned

"The chemistry between you two is so thick it can be cut with a knife," I replied before taking my glasses out of my bag.

"And what do you think your doing?" Alli asked

"Putting on my glasses nobody has noticed I had surgery so why bother?" I said before she grabbed them out of my hands. "Give them back" I pleaded reaching for the glasses. I successfully had a hold on half of them while Alli gripped the other. We tugged and pulled until the glasses flew out of our hands and into the streets only to be crushed by a hearse. Eli stepped out of the death car and picked up the twisted piece of metal.

"I think they're dead," he commented handing it back to me.

"It's okay I got laser surgery," I stuttered in response

"Do I make you nervous, Clare?" Eli asked his green eyes watching me intently.

"No, but your car does," I lied with a newfound confidence.

"Ahh you can insult me all you want, but Morty… low blow Clare, very low." He defended as if I insulted his mother.

"I'm sorry Morty," I apologized to the hearse.

"Your apology is accepted and greatly appreciated," He thanked smirking.

"So I guess I'll see you around." I commented

"I guess you will," He responded before getting in his hearse and driving away.

"And who was that Miss Edwards?" Alli asked incredulously.

"Eli," I whispered loving the way his name felt on my lips.

**Author's Note- So I have a twitter and my name is FabulousMisfit. In other news I am pissed with Viacom now I have to get my Degrassi fix online at *****le sigh*****. And I'm going away for about a week and a half so y'all are gonna have to wait for updates on this and other stories. **

**Hey I just met you  
****And this is crazy  
****But here's my fanfic  
****So review me maybe.**

**Okay honestly that is one of the cheesiest things I have ever written **


	3. Chapter 3

The school day passed rather quickly and no matter how much I tried to forget my mind always traveled back to Eli. He was so… I don't know mysterious I guess. The way he dresses and his mode of transportation just makes me want to know more about him.

"You like him," Adam whispered in a singsong voice. I broke my trance that was fixated on the back of Eli's head for the last five minutes.

"Huh?" I questioned looking at my other best friend with a confused expression.

"Eli. You like him," he said with a straight face.

"No I don't," I stated.

"You know lying to me will never work… I know you Edwards so just admit it. You. Like. Eli." He spoke emphasizing every word near the end of his sentence.

"If I admit it will you shut up," I shot towards him giving him a glare as strong as my tired body could muster.

"Yes. Invite me to the wedding?" he asked.

"Ha ha you're so funny Mr. Torres." I let out a laugh that was laced with sarcasm.

"I try-" Adam began but Mr. Perino cut him off with a stern shush.

"Haha you got in trouble," I teased also earning a shush.

"Both of you be quite or you'll receive detention!" Mr. Perino snapped… someone's a little cranky today. Eli let out a laugh at our expense "Okay all three of you detention." he yelled.

"Sir that's not fair Eli just laughed," Alli argued.

"Okay you too Miss Bhandari. I don't like people to back sass me," Mr. Perino yelled at Alli. Okay it was defiantly Mr. P's time of the month. He administered the detention slips to each of us. 'Ugh Mark isn't going to be happy,' I groaned to myself.

O.o.O

I stood by my locker and starting switching my books.

"Hi Clarabelle are you ready to go?" Imogen chirped happily with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Sorry I can't. Detention," I explained with a fake smile.

"Oh boo, I was hoping we could hang," She said with a sad smile. "Whatever. Tomorrow Miss Edwards don't get in trouble and if you do you shall skip detention."

"Hey Clare," Adam greeted "you ready for hell?"

"Hi Adam," Imogen greeted flirtatiously. Oh my God they need to open their eyes and recognize that they're perfect for each other, but no they will just continue to blindly flirt.

"Yes I am," I answered Adam, "I'll talk to you later Imo."

"Here we go," He announced throwing his arm around my shoulder. We walked to the room in which detention was held and showed the teacher our slips.

"Take a seat," the teacher demanded nicely. We both sat and stared at the board for a good fifteen minutes with Eli and Alli. I got bored so I pulled out my book…

_I noticed that I was living in a rut and I had to find a way out… I started thinking for the longest time and one day it hit me… fake my death. It would be super simple and it wouldn't hurt my "family" as much as just leaving. So I did I planned it all out and staged a car wreck I'm very good friends with an EMT and he helped. My family knows that once I "died" to disconnect themselves from my "family" and it worked. I'm living as a free woman. Free from my husband who shall be referred to as R.E. from this point on and my daughter that I never wanted, C.E. is her pseudonym. I'm happily remarried and this is my story._

I dropped the book and gasped. Everyone looked at me weirdly and the teacher had left the room when I was reading.

"What's wrong Clare?" Eli was the first to ask sounding genuinely worried.

"Uh nothing… it's stupid actually," I stuttered and picked u the book.

"If it's stupid then you wouldn't react like that," Alli stated raising one eyebrow.

"It really is," I restated crippling under the intense gazes of my friends. "Okay I'll tell you guys, but you have to promise not to laugh," they all nodded, "umm this woman H. J. Edwin sounds like my mom like there's a lot of coincidences and it just seems like…" I trailed off it sounds crazier when I say it out loud.

"What are the coincidences?" Eli asked.

"Um… she died in a car wreck, she was friends with Mr. Fitzgerald who was an EMT, her family disconnected themselves, and the pseudonyms for her husband and daughter are the same as me and my dads initials. And the creepiest of all, my mother's name was Helen Jane Edwards, H. J. Edwin. Is it possible that that's a pen name?" I asked feeling more sure of myself as I listed the similarities.

"What if it isn't a coincidence?" Adam posed "I'm sorry Clare, but what if H. J. Edwin is your mom?"

"Tell us what you know," Eli commanded softly.

"I know that neither me or my father saw the body the people at the morgue said the body was already identified and my mom's parents took care of the funeral arrangements. If I remember correctly they had a closed coffin wake because her body was to 'mangled' to be seen by the viewers." I answered. The more I said the more real the situation was becoming.

"You remember all that? You were six!" Alli exclaimed

"Traumatic eidetic memory," I answered

"Say what?" Eli and Alli questioned.

"It's when you can remember even the littlest details of a traumatic event in your life," Adam answered for me and we all stared at him. "What? I have an eidetic memory meaning I remember everything."

"Okay this isn't get to know Adam better time. This is mystery time." Eli said looking me dead in the eyes. "We start looking tomorrow. Oh and Clare your not crazy." He added with a smirk. I guess you can say this is where my life takes a huge U-turn.

**Hi, guys! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat at my desk home alone thoughts raced trough my head but only one main question seemed to stick "What the Hell?" My train of thought was broken when my door opened and Margret entered.

"Clare time for dinner," she stated.

I didn't even turn to look at Margret before responding, "I'm not hungry." Lie number one I was actually hungry, but I wasn't sure I could keep any food down.

"Okay honey, I'm sorry about yesterday by the way it was insensitive of me." She said before leaving and closing the door behind her. I still sat the book lay on the desk before me but I couldn't bring myself to open it and read it. What did Eli mean by we start tomorrow? Where are we even going to start? Why did this happen?

Adam's POV

"This is crazy," I stated to Alli as we were walking to our families bookstore.

"Yeah, but I feel like we have to help her. I kinda believe that its true," Alli mumbled.

"I never said it wasn't. I'm just stating the obvious." I sighed. I had a feeling that all this would take a turn for the worse. We both entered the bookstore arm in arm and the second we entered I earned a death glare from my brother. I immediately let go of Alli and made my way to a different part of the store. I passed the offices on my way to the back room and noticed my mom and Mrs. Bhandari's office was shut apparently a meeting was going down. I thought nothing of it and just started to hum "My Way Home is Through You" whilst I started checking inventory.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," I heard a lady say as she left my mother's office.

"No the pleasure was all mine, Mrs. Edwin." My mom said back. Seriously I felt my heart stop beating if I was drinking something I would've spit taked right then and there. I hurried out of the storeroom to see my mother and middle-aged woman shaking hands. What I also took notice of was an envelope fall out of her grip, but she didn't seem notice. I waited until they both parted ways before grabbing the envelope and shoving it in my bag I'd check it out later. Time to eavesdrop.

"Mrs. Edwin is going to do a signing in three weeks," my mom enthused to Mrs. Bhandari.

"That's amazing news Audra," she chirped.

"Lalana* think of the coverage, her first press event at our store," My mom sounded really excited but that was all I needed to know so I left my spot and went back to the room. I turned on my phone and texted Clare and Eli '_Edwin is having a signing at the store in 3 weeks_' I texted and waited for a reply. Eli was the first to respond '_Mr. Torres you have set the deadline 3 weeks till confrontation._' I juggled the thought of telling him about the envelope but quickly decided against it. '_So I guess this is where it gets serious.' _I texted back '_Yes._' Was his reply and the conversation ended there i never did get a text back from Clare though. I grabbed a box of books and started shelving. This was going to be crazy… wait this **is **crazy.

Eli's POV

"Why do I care so much?' I asked myself. I sat alone in my room with my notebook open and a pen cradled in my hand. I tapped the pen for a few moments not knowing what to write. "Hmm I need some air" my mind said and I complied. I grabbed my hoodie and laced up my combat boots and made my way out the door. I just walked not thinking of where I was going, but somehow I ended up at a cemetery. "This night walk the dead. In a solitary style and crash the cemetery gates in the dress your husband hates." I sung to myself as I entered that had become almost a ritual for me when I entered a cemetery. Don't ask why it just is. "Way down mark the grave where the search lights find us drinking by the mausoleum door." I continued through the rest of the song as I walked down rows of graves. I saw a few people sobbing over lost loved ones, but on person stood out. She wasn't crying or anything but she was looking at a grave in scorn and distaste. She then bent over and placed an manila envelope at the grave and stalked away. I started down the row of graves that she had just left and stopped at the grave the woman had just left."Helen Jane Edwards" was written on the grave along wit her birth date, death date, etc. and "_Clare Edwards" _was carefully scripted on the envelope. My heartbeat quickened pace. I was wrong the search doesn't start tomorrow it started the second Clare opened that book…

*There wasn't an official name for 's first name so i made one up.

**Author's Note: This is kinda a short chapter, sorry but longer chapters shall come! Funny story time! So I was watching Degrassi like the fangirl I am and my brother walked into my room and he was all like "you're acting like a teenage girl" and later I walked into his bedroom and he was watching it! And earlier today he was like "Romeo and Juliet is going to be Romeo and Jules because the kid with the red hair got the part as Juliet." I believe I died on the inside! I'm so proud! Welp anyways reviews always motivate me to write so yeah! **


	5. Chapter 5

Clare's POV

"I have some archives going back to the early 1800s just give me a date and I can find it for you," the very eccentric librarian stated happily.

"March 7, 2001," I gave her the date, which she scribbled down on a post it note before disappearing into the back room.

"Hun do you want some dates after the seventh?" She asked not coming out of the room.

"Can we just have all of March 2001?" Adam asked nicely.

"Um sure…" she trailed off carrying two boxes both labeled March out of the room. Adam was the first to try to help the woman by taking both boxes out of her hands. "Those include news papers from several journalists, deaths, births, accidents, arrests, marriages, divorces, anything really. And I can also check a database for someone if that's needed." She continued.

"No that's fine this is all we need," I said before Adam and I started walking back to the table that both Alli and Eli were sitting at with a copy of My Life in Color, several other books, all of our laptops, and a lot of papers.

"Great you got the archives," Alli exclaimed pulling Eli from his concentration on his laptop.

"Yup," Adam stated as he pulled a file folder out of one of the boxes. "I think we should start on the day of the deed and move forward to the day the obituary was released. Look for anything odd or out of place." Adam ordered taking charge. I've never seen this side of him he's always docile as a lamb and usually stays out of leadership roles.

"Damn Torres taking charge I see. You said to search for something odd I think I've found it," Eli joked.

"You two seem know each other pretty well for two people that met three days ago," I accused.

"Who said we met three days ago?" Adam questioned. I opened my mouth to answer but Adam cut me off. "We used to be neighbors when I was twelve but then I moved and lo and behold he moved here three years later. Right Eli?" Adam asked turning to the raven-haired boy.

"And it was quite shocking-" Eli started but before he said anything else he turned to Adam silently asking permission who granted it with a slight nod "It was quite shocking to find out that Grace turned into Adam, but I probably could've told you that when we lived next to each other but I didn't know it was a real thing." He quietly chuckled causing my stomach to twist into knots and butterflies erupt all throughout my body… wait what? I'm not in love with Eli Goldsworthy! Lie number two I have fallen very hard.

Adam's POV

"The attractions so thick it can be cut with a knife," I whispered to Alli. She giggled a bit and continued to flip through papers.

"Yeah but they are both so oblivious. I give it two weeks before they realize it," she responded not looking up.

"Hopefully," I sighed opening the folder labeled March 7. I flipped through the folder quickly skimming over the papers looking for a death certificate or something of that nature.

_"Hail Mary, forgive me. Blood for blood, hearts beating. Come at me, now this is war! Fuck with this new beat. Oh!" _my phone started to ring causing all the library goers to look at me.

"Shut that god damn thing up!" A crotchety old lady hissed. I dug around my bag trying to find the source of the music. I pulled out my phone and looked at the number.

"Blocked number," I stated out loud confused but answered it anyways. "Hello?" I asked the mystery caller.

_"Hello Mr. Torres,"_ a melodic voice practically sang out.

"Yes and who may be asking?" I asked the voice.

_"I'm not asking I know its you Adam… or should I say Gracie," _The voice still sickly sweet as ever.

"Who are you?" I asked more forcefully than before.

_"Why does it matter?"_ she asked

"How do you know my name?" I asked trying to force myself to be nicer and maybe I'll get a straight answer.

_"Your friend, Eli, told me just now," _She stated before hanging up. I quickly turned after that phone call I'm about a hundred percent sure someone was watching us.

"You seem skittish." Eli commented noticing my behavior "and that phone call of yours was pretty odd." I continued to examine the area surrounding the table me and my friends were at before answering.

"The person on the phone practically said she was watching us," I said in a distressed voice. Eli only looked at me with a questioning look, "She said something that only you guys and my family know, my real name," I squeaked. I was scared though I didn't want too admit it.

"Okay scary!" Alli squealed.

"Lets just not think about it okay?" Clare asked looking as nervous as all of us even Eli seemed to shudder with fear.

"Okay," we all chorused before returning to our work. I'm going to have to remember to lock all the doors and windows in my house.

Eli's POV

'Time to panic,' I thought to myself. Can you blame me? Someone's practically stalking us! I might have a tough exterior but this is real we can really get in trouble. I'm going to try to stay strong and not crumble like a little Chihuahua. I shook these thoughts from my head and began working on my part. '_H. J. Edwin' _I typed in the search engine.

**_New Book by H. J. Edwin _**

_My Life in Color: The Complete Story is a riveting story taking you along H. J's life from how she faked her own death to her new life as a now married author. _

**_Who is H. J. Edwin?_**

_Author of the book My Life in Color may be hiding behind a pseudonym._

I clicked the second link and started to read.

_Though Mrs. Edwin is one of the most popular budding author's in Toronto she has yet to release her name to the public. In other news her first press event, a book signing, shall be in three weeks at a popular bookstore in central Toronto, Down the Rabbit Hole… _I continued to read but this article had nothing and then I remembered something.

"Clare?" I asked digging in my backpack. "I found this yesterday at the cemetery." I said handing her the envelope.

"Oh, that makes me remember something," Adam exclaimed mimicking my actions and a pulling out a much smaller envelope he opened the envelope and pulled out a slip of paper and a key and set both on the table.

"Two thirty-seven," I read off the slip.

"It's a number," Adam states

"No shit Sherlock," Alli mumbled. "Do you always state the obvious?" She then asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"You know me well enough to know that I do," Adam shot back.

"Okay we get it Adam's Captain Obvious and this is a number, but what is it a number to?" Clare asked looking at all of us.

Adam continued to flip through his folder before he responded "A lock box maybe, or something like that."

"Where'd you get it?" Alli asked.

"H.J. dropped it when she left my moms office," He answered.

"Okay Clare open my envelope," I commanded sliding it towards her. She opened the envelope slowly and pulled out the paper. Her eyes scanned the paper before gasping rather audibly.

**Authors Note- *le gasp* cliffhanger! **


End file.
